Black Goblin
History Black Goblins have only recently been discovered. In 946 A.B., a large Euroi city was found destroyed, its people left broken and maimed across the shattered homes. Those that discovered this scene, a group of Braem traders, were then chased down by a small pack of Goblins, whose skin was pale-black, forcing them to run home. Only three of the fifty survived, albeit with some missing arms, telling the tale of these dark Goblins across the lands. They died days later to infection. Since then, Black Goblins have very rarely ever been seen. Those that encounter them are faced with horrors few ever face. They are restricted to Darkwood Forests, their dark skin allowing them to blend seamlessly with the utter darkness that these forests provide. Behavior Black Goblins are predatory creatures with the intelligence of normal Goblins , or perhaps even equal to that of humans, and will chase down their prey in packs. Not much else is known, other than the fact that they often times use bows and arrows to corral their prey or prevent it from running any longer - of which they can do with deadly accuracy and precision. Predators & Prey Black Goblins are at the top of their food chain in the Darkwood Forests. They will feast on anything that stumbles into their territory, even sentient beings. They are prey to nothing. Favorite Prey Items; *Black Wolves *Giant Tree Snake *Pig Characteristics Appearance Black Goblins are the same size as other Goblins, only four feet and four inches tall at their maximum height. They have pale skin with black accents and have pure white hair that dots the lower back of their heads and backs. Their teeth jut out from their mouths, roughly two inches long, and their eyes are pure white. Strengths & Weaknesses Black Goblins are just as quick as their brethren, but far more agile. They are capable of jumping and swinging through the trees of the Darkwood Forest without making a noise or harming themselves, as well as hide perfectly within the shadows. They are stronger then the average Goblin, and their skin is tougher than theirs. they are also able to spit out a black liquid up to twenty feet away, of which contains a toxin that eats away at skin and muscle tissue - getting this on your arm will eat right through it in a matter of an hour, causing extreme pain along the way. Black Goblins also have innate magical resistance, although not extreme, and so can resist many spells that would hurt otherwise. Furthermore, they are expert archers, rivaling the Euroi themselves, using their bio-toxin to damage foes further. The greatest weakness Black Goblins possess is the fact that they are limited to the Darkwood Forest and will never venture outwards. To top it off, they are incapable of smithing armor or weapons due to the required heat (and thus light). Light itself will cause Black Goblins to either run away, or try to kill the source as soon as possible. Category:Darkwood Forests Category:Creature Category:Sentient Category:Mammal Category:Rank A